Neurostimulation, also referred to as neuromodulation, has been proposed as a therapy for a number of conditions. Examples of neurostimulation include Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS), Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS), Peripheral Nerve Stimulation (PNS), and Functional Electrical Stimulation (FES). Implantable neurostimulation systems have been applied to deliver such a therapy. An implantable neurostimulation system may include an implantable neurostimulator, also referred to as an implantable pulse generator (IPG), and one or more implantable leads each including one or more electrodes. The implantable neurostimulator delivers neurostimulation energy through one or more electrodes placed on or near a target site in the nervous system. An external programming device is used to program the implantable neurostimulator with stimulation parameters controlling the delivery of the neurostimulation energy.
In one example, the neurostimulation energy is delivered in the form of electrical neurostimulation pulses. The delivery is controlled using stimulation parameters that specify spatial (where to stimulate), temporal (when to stimulate), and informational (patterns of pulses directing the nervous system to respond as desired) aspects of a pattern of neurostimulation pulses. Many current neurostimulation systems are programmed to deliver periodic pulses with one or a few uniform waveforms continuously or in bursts. However, the human nervous systems use neural signals having much more sophisticated patterns to communicate various types of information, including sensations of pain, pressure, temperature, etc. The nervous system may interpret an artificial stimulation with a simple pattern of stimuli as an unnatural phenomenon, and respond with an unintended and undesirable sensation and/or movement. For example, some neurostimulation therapies are known to cause paresthesia and/or vibration of non-targeted tissue or organ.
Recent research has shown that the efficacy and efficiency of certain neurostimulation therapies can be improved, and their side-effects can be reduced, by using patterns of neurostimulation pulses that emulate natural patterns of neural signals observed in the human body. While modern electronics can accommodate the need for generating such sophisticated pulse patterns, the capability of a neurostimulation system depends on its post-manufacturing programmability to a great extent. For example, a sophisticated pulse pattern may only benefit a patient when it is customized for that patient, and waveform patterns predetermined at the time of manufacturing may substantially limit the potential for the customization. In various applications, the customization may require pulse-by-pulse programmability and make the programming of the complete pulse pattern a challenging task. As such a task may be performed at least in part by a user such as a physician or other caregiver with the patient in a clinical setting, there is a need for an intuitive, user-friendly method and system for programming the neurostimulation pulse pattern.